l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Legulus
Legulus was a Yodotai Praefectus who became bound by a Ruhmalist ritual, becoming officer in charge of parts of the Destroyer's Army of Kali-Ma and under the direct orders of the Rakshasa General. He later returned at the command of Yodotai raiders that harassed. Station Legulus was a Praefectus of the Yodotai Empire. Aulus (Gates of Chaos flavor) Ivory Kingdoms Somehow Legulus was taken captive by the Ruhmalists, who enacted a ritual binding his allegiance to their dark goddess Kali-Ma. Legulus had assisted in the devastation of the Ivory Kingdoms, and marched alongside the many terrible beasts the cult had locked away with wards and rituals, intending to use them later as weapons. Gates of Chaos, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Kaiu Wall falls In 1171 Legulus was present when the Destroyer's Horde smashed the Crab forces and breached the Kaiu Wall, in the Battle of the Burning Wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kheth-tet Legulus resented the presence of another human officer at the head of the Rakshasa troups: the Senpet Kheth-tet. According to the Rakshasa, this resentment was mutual and produced a useful emulation. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Hida After the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuon, sacrificed himself during a fight in the wall, Legulus marched North toward Kyuden Hida, to show Kheth-tet how a battle could be handled. He sent a wedge formation against the palace, but it was crushed by a combined attack of Lion and Unicorn forces defending the Crab capital. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon God-Beast unleashed In 1172 the majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyers control, and the pace had diminished in the Scorpion lands in order to set the majority of the human vassals to the Black Scroll search. Kali-Ma was enraged with the resistance the Empire showed to her advance and unleashed her God-Beast. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Seeking Vengeance Legulus did not choose to serve Kali-Ma of his own free will, but that did not lessen his rage over her death. So few men were privileged to serve a goddess, and the Rokugani had taken that away from him. He devised a plan to kill a Rokugani Clan Champion, the first of many, as vengeance. The majority of the troops under his command had not been born Yodotai, but were trained into Yodotai customs by Legulus. Yodotai Legionnaire (Gates of Chaos flavor) Yodotai Raiders In 1198 Legulus returned to Rokugan as commander of the Yodotai raiders that harassed the Unicorn in the Ki-Rin's Path, the road that connected Rokugan with the Ivory Kingdoms. The Rokugani began to scour their encampent, which was hidden in the Sand Sea, an impassable region in the Western Wastes. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman He had gathered his forces from nomadic tribes, who saw the Rokugani as invaders of their lands. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton In 1199, alongside his subordinate the Praefectus Aulus, he released many beast the Ruhmalists had locked away with wards and rituals, to use them as weapons agains the Rokugani. Death A combined army of Lion and Unicorn managed to confront Legulu's forces in 1199. Legulus himself beheaded the samurai who seemed to be the enemy leader, Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton just to discover the dead was only a Kagemusha, a decoy. A unit of Lion's Pride engaged his personal guard, and Matsu Rika fought him in personal combat. Eventually the Khan Shinjo Min-Hee joined the fight and beheaded Legulus. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason External Links * Legulus (Gates of Chaos) Category:Yodotai Members Category:Destroyers